


Knife Fight

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [306]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brainwashing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they fight. Well, Clint fights, Phil mostly just dodges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knife Fight

**Author's Note:**

> The three days Phil has spent looking for Agent Barton - no, Clint - has proved to be fruitless. All his contacts, informants and everyone in between has pointed Phil to one direction - the Buy More Burbank branch. The information he has suggests that Clint may be out to kill someone but so far, no one in the area has seen head nor hide of one Clint Barton.

Phil exited the Wienerlicious store with another sigh. The girl working told him what everyone keeps telling him. “I haven’t seen him before.” Phil was about to head to Large Mart, ask people there, when a man wearing a blue cap and carrying a long box walked past him in the parking lot. The man’s cap blocked his face, but a very distinct scar on the side of his neck told Phil all he needed to know. 

Phil hid behind a van to see Clint headed to the roof of Wienerlicious. Broad daylight killing was weird, but not uncommon in Clint’s line of work. Phil climbed the service ladder, following Clint. When he got to the roof, Clint had just finished assembling his rifle and was now testing out the scope.

Phil crept up behind him and just a few feet before Phil could touch him, Clint turned around, aiming the rifle at Clint. Phil instinctively slapped the gun out of Clint’s hands, only to be roundhouse kicked in the face, sending him to the ground. 

Phil took a second to wipe the blood off of his lips and to stare at Clint, looming over him. “Clint, listen.”

“Get up.” Clint demanded, taking a fighting stance.

“I’m not going to fight you. Listen to me.” Phil raised both arms in front of him. “Your name is Clint Barton. You work for the Strategic Homeland, Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division.“ He said, unconsciously taking a fighting stance as well.

“I work for myself.” Clint gave him a mean right hook to the face, nothing held back. Phil’s got to say: He missed this, the whole walking on eggshells thinking he’ll break with just one punch sort of thing after he came back from the dead was getting kind of annoying.

He just never thought he’d actually be fighting a real fight with a brainwashed Clint Barton, so. You win some, you lose some.

Phil tried to round house kick Clint, but the blond managed to dodge that easily. Unlike Clint, Phil was not trying to kill the man. Just get him to come back to HQ, where hopefully they could bring him back.

Clint threw a left hook which Phil dodged by leaning back, only for his face to meet the wrong side of Clint’s right elbow. Phil whirled around, using the momentum to swing his left arm out in a punch. Clint ducked, and swung his right arm out, making Phil step back in order to dodge the attack.

Clint tried to attack again. Swinging his right arm out in a chop, this time though, Phil caught his arm with his right hand. Clint swung out his other hand and Phil caught that one too. Phil tried to put the two arms together in a hold and possibly incapacitate Clint, but Clint just used that to his advantage, forcing them both to spin, hands over their heads. Phil then kneed Clint in the stomach, before letting go and giving him a well deserved right hook. 

It sent Clint to his knees. Phil panted watching Clint’s every movement carefully. “Clint, I’m not here to hurt you.” Clint looked up at him before spitting out blood.

“Yeah, you’re doing a bang up job on that one.” Clint returned to his fighting stance, but not before unsheathing a knife from his boot.

Clint moved forward, slashing the knife at Phil upwards. Phil, with no other weapon but his guns, ducked. But not before Clint could recoil and bring the knife down. Phil grabbed his arm then, blocking the knife from touching him. Clint pushed still, making it difficult for Phil to do anything than nullify Clint’s strength. 

Clint suddenly let go of the knife and caught it with his other hand. Phil leaped back just as Clint tried to slice him in half. Phil took two steps back with every slash Clint made until his back finally touched one of the giant exhaust vents - he was boxed in. 

Clint grinned like a cat, twirling the knife in his hand. “I’m going to enjoy this.” He declared. Clint thrust the knife forward, and Phil leaned his head to the right, the knife missing his ear by an inch. Phil grabbed Clint’s arm before he could recoil, but instead of pulling away like Phil thought he would do, Clint bent his arm, pinning Phil between the exhaust vent and him with Phil’s hand between everything. Clint took the knife from his other hand and held it to Phil’s neck. 

“Clint, come on. This isn’t funny anymore. I work with you. I’m your handler.” This close, Phil could see something flicker over Clint’s eyes. It might have been a trick of the light, but Phil is pretty sure that with all of the head bashing and twirling around, he’s starting to get through to Clint. 

The knife pushed deeper, drawing blood, but Phil suffered through it. He was about to break Clint. If he’s going to die anyway, he’s going to die trying to get his friend back. 

“We worked together for years. We argue about every little thing, but never about what matters. You bring me coffee everyday at 7am and I bring you donuts at 3. You love spending time with Natasha, and I like hanging out with Hill, but at the end of every week we go to your place to watch Dog Cops together. Just the two of us.” Clint shook his head, as if trying to shake something out of his head, and the knife eased just a little bit. “You don’t like olives on your pizza, and you order anchovies just to piss off Stark. You secretly like Nickelback, and you know the names of One Direction.” Clint groaned, shutting his eyes. “Your favorite mission was Guatemala because no matter how fucked up that mission was, the mission title was Guacamole. You went with me to my mother’s funeral, and you were the only one who saw me cry. You sat beside my cot for two whole weeks while I recovered. Last week-” Phil hesitated, He took a deep breath and barreled through. “Last week, you told me you’re in love with me.”

Clint opened his eyes then, staring at Phil. “Phil?”

Phil breathed a sigh of relief with a small smile. “Yeah. Yeah, it;s me. It’s Phil.”

Phil was about to say something else, but Clint had kissed him before he could. Phil forgot what he was supposed to say anyway, so it didn’t matter. Instead, he kissed Clint back with the same feverish need. 

When they broke the kiss, panting and breathing on each other’s lips, Clint looked spaced out before he started blinking rapidly as if to wake himself up. Phil noted the way Clint smiled at him, happy, before it turned confused, then horrified. Clint backed away immediately and stared at the mess that Phil was then he looked down at the knife in his hand. Realization seemed to dawn on the archer, because the next thing Phil knew, Clint threw the knife sideways and stepped closer to Phil again.

“Oh my god. Did I do that? I did that. Oh shit. Shitshitshitshitshit. Fuck, I’m so sorry. I don’t know what happened. I just- I was…” Clint looked around at the empty rooftop and the rifle lying on the ground far away from them. “What am I doing here?” 

Phil sighed in relief and laughed. “I’ll explain everything later. For now, you have to make it up to me…” Phil pulled Clint towards him, continuing where they left off. He loved the small squeak Clint made followed by moan so sweet, Phil’s pretty sure he got diabetes. “You disappeared before I could tell you I love you too.” Phil smiled into the kiss. It took a second, but Clint did too.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/130410738566/it-looks-like-im-going-to-be-cramming-everything)
> 
> #a horrible attempt at fight scenes#guess which show they're in#Eheheheheehehehehe


End file.
